Invisible
by Kairi21
Summary: Just how does it feel to be disliked by so many and loved by few? What’s it like to be invisible? To be the lonely child whose existence was never acknowledged… It’s just… sometimes, I need to bleed... to know I'm alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Kai:** I think my lack of Naruto watching triggered this rather dark piece of work. Also, I refuse to believe none of the hostility affects poor Naruto-chan! It's obvious that behind the smile lies a much deeper feeling. Anyway, I love the relationship between Sasuke-kun and Naruto-chan so…

This twisted thing is written in Naruto's point of view so it might seem confusing at first (Then again, most thoughts are confusing anyway… ) This mess could be referred to as a fusion of Naruto's thoughts and the things that he is going through so…

Oh yeah, one last thing; this doesn't take place anytime in the anime's timeframe however some events that did occur in the series are mentioned.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, Sasuke or any of the characters from the Naruto anime series. Furthermore, I am not a native Nihongo speaker so my grammar and spelling will, undeniably, be flawed. (Not that my English is any better… )

**Summary:** Just how does it feel to be disliked by so many and loved by few? What's it like to be invisible? To be the lonely child whose existence was never acknowledged…

**Warnings:** Contains swearing, shounen-ai and bucketfuls of angst. Furthermore, I don't have a proofreader so please just excuse any errors if spotted (or better yet, drop me a line to tell me)

**USURATONKACHI! Now isn't that an interesting line break? **

Title: Invisible

By: Kairi21

Sometimes it's funny, in a sick twisted way. They know I'm there, I make sure of that. I'd do anything for them to acknowledge my existence, even if it meant being the boy known as the number one hyper active fool of Konohagakure.

I figured living on the same level of existence as flies and mosquitoes is better than being invisible. Many others would think I don't have a sense of shame… they're wrong. Dead wrong.

I do feel shame, along with some other emotions. Anger, pain, jealousy, irritation, fear…and occassionaly… happiness. I don't mean happiness as in that goofy smile I use to annoy the crap out of my peers. I mean **true** happiness, not the soulless reflex I call a grin.

Since my younger years, happiness has always been that warm pleasant feeling I got whenever Iruka-sensei asked me out for ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Naruto!"

"Oi! Concentrate on the mission USURATONKACHI!"

Oh yeah, the mission. What was it that teme told me again, before the mission? Oh yeah…

"Dobe…don't get yourself killed."

"Tch. Don't worry teme, I won't."

Heh. He doesn't know I could have every one of these bastards kissing the floor in seconds… if I could get the stupid fox to lend me some chakra… or if I could somehow control my own chakra flow, that is.

One of the enemy nin throws a kunai my way and I manage to sidestep a split second earlier. Just enough time to avoid it plunging into my chest. It grazes my shoulder instead.

Crimson drops of my life force mix with the rain. That explains why I'm so wet. However, it doesn't explain why my eyes are so red and wet. How could I not notice it's raining when it's practically raining cats and dogs? How could I not notice it's raining when I'm soaked to the bone?

"Naruto! Why can't you be more like Sasuke! Bla la bla…"

I hear Sakura-chan's shrill voice over the roaring of the rain and the claps of thunder. The mission's over in no time. Those nins didn't stand a chance against the combined forces of Hatake Kakashi and Sasuke-teme.

I admit, I didn't do much in this mission. I was too busy feeling sorry for my pathetic self. Sakura's prattling on about how I'm a nuisance and such. Seriously, the speech doesn't affect me that much anymore. It kinda loses it's splendor after hearing it the fiftieth time over.

Truth is, I don't really like her. I realized that the moment my "true love" almost died in that battle against Haku on that bridge. I sat there and felt him go cold in my arms as he lay on my lap looking much like a pin cushion. That was when I lost it and almost released the Kyuubi. Luckily, the fox wasn't strong enough to escape the seal completely just yet. Twelve years of being trapped inside a cage in a boy's head does that to you…

"Honestly, it's just like that time too. Of course it was you who put that kunai through your own palm yourself…"

Yeah I remember that. I got the rest of team seven to actually pay attention too. I was being serious… really I was!

" Why do you seem to enjoy injuring yourself!"

Oh that… I couldn't exactly tell her the truth now can I? I can just imagine the disgust on her face when I tell her that I actually don't mind getting these wounds. Sometimes, I wish the stupid fox would delay the healing.

It's like I deserve it in a way. It's my punishment for trying to live in a world that obviously isn't ready to accept me yet. It's not all that bad really. It's not that I enjoy pain, I'm not that sick.

It's just… sometimes, I need to bleed. I need to feel pain, to see the drops of my life force staining the cold ground… just to know that I'm still alive. That I'm still here.

Because if they all treat me like this, like I'm invisible… then I don't have anybody to depend on. I need a reminder; a reminder that there is no one else to depend on but myself. I've got to constantly remind myself that I need to stay alive. I need to stay alive to prove to others that I exist!

" Oi dobe! I told you not to get yourself killed!"

"Teme! I won't die that easily dattebayo!"

How cruel. Must he act like he cares? Does he know how much it hurts inside when he pretends that he gives a fuck of what happens to me? After all, nobody cares what happens to the blond 'dead last'. The villagers of Konoha could care less if a certain Uzumaki Naruto were to vanish off the face of the earth.

Why do I even bother?

"Is he badly injured?"

"No. He's fine"

Ah yes, Kakashi-sensei. That silver-haired jounin has my respect. Really, it was him who taught me to do everything I can to protect those who are precious to me. Sure I came to the same conclusion after the little epiphany I had while protecting Iruka-sensei from that deranged jounin…

Anyway, he gave me another reason to live. He gave me a reason much more practical than living to annoy the heck out of people. This reason was a lot less selfish than my dreams prior to the day I graduated and became a genin.

Which reminds me…

I already had someone important to me even before team seven was formed. However, Iruka-sensei and Sasuke-teme are different. Iruka-sensei has always been a father figure for me whereas…

…whereas Sasuke-teme is…

I figured he was my 'important person' when Haku asked me that question. He had his important person… and so did I.

On that day he almost died… I felt like I was losing my reason to live. I could barely breathe properly as I watched him go still in my arms. Maybe he does care for me. He told me himself, he didn't know why he did it.

Even Sakura-chan seems to be punching me less… well, provided that I didn't bother 'her' Sasuke. Right, like I could help it. We're rivals. Not rivals for Sakura, rather, rivals to prove who is stronger.

Heh, that's right. Don't worry teme. I won't get myself killed. Not until I could become hokage. Not while I have friends to protect and who care about me. Not until I claim the title of Rokudaime. Not until I could tell Sasuke-teme how I feel.

Someday…I will tell him that I love him. Someday he'll know that he is my 'important person'. Perhaps one I would gladly lay my life down for as Haku-san did for Zabusa-san…

…And then…

...I won't be invisible anymore.

-Owari-

**USURATONKACHI! Now isn't that an interesting line break? **

**Kai:** Well? Redundant? Too dramatic? Hard to understand? Please do leave a review, it would help to improve my poor writing skills. Flames are welcomed as long as they include useful criticism.

**Sasuke: "**Damn she's desperate…"

**Naruto: **"You think! She turned me into you teme!"

**Sasu: **"I am NOT that angsty!"

**Kai: "SHADDUP AND GO BACK TO BEING GOOD LITTLE MUSES OR ELSE!"**

**Sasu: **"Or else what?"

**Kai: **"I'll write an OroNaru lemon!"

**Naru:** "Meep! "


	2. Chapter 2

**Kai: **Here I am yet again to satiate my eternal lust for SasuxNaru and to attempt to do something I know I'm not so skilled at… romance fics (well somewhat romance….)

This twisted thing is written in Sasuke's point of view so it might seem confusing at first (Then again, most thoughts are confusing anyway… ) This mess would be the continuation of the prior chapter (well duh! )

Oh yeah, one last thing; this doesn't take place anytime in the anime's timeframe however some events that did occur in the series are mentioned.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, Sasuke or any of the characters from the Naruto anime series. But I do own the gramattical errors and the story plot.Furthermore, I am not a native Nihongo speaker so my grammar and spelling will, undeniably, be flawed. (Not that my English is any better… )

**Summary:** Every object in the universe is attracted to every other object with a force that is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distances between them. 'Tis the universal law of gravitation, a universal law that exists between all objects in the universe… even between a certain brooding prodigy and a loud mouthed 'dead last'…

**Warnings:** Contains swearing, shounen-ai and bucketfuls of angst. Furthermore, I don't have a proofreader so please just excuse any errors if spotted (or better yet, drop me a line to tell me)

**USURATONKACHI! Now isn't that an interesting line break? **

Title: Gravitation

By: Kairi21

If stars are drawn to each other by gravity, what draws people to one another?

Gravity is an attractive force, a pull that exists between all objects in the universe. It is a mutual force that, just like all other forces, comes in matched pairs. That is, since the object attracts another object with a certain force, that object must attract it with an exact opposite force.

"…Therefore, we get the equation F is equal to G times the product of mass one and mass two over the distance squared which gives us the magnitude of the attractive force that each object exerts on the other…"

Isn't there an off button to this girl or does she just feel that it's her duty to explain every principle that annoying Jounin asks us to recall?

Really, if she thinks proving that she's smarter than me actually attracts me to her then her logic is probably more screwed up than that "usuratonkachi's".

"Anoo…Sakura-chan?"

Is it just me or did the dobe's voice tone down by a few decibels just now? That's a sure sign of… lack of confidence….

The dobe never loses his confidence…

"Damn it Naruto! Don't bother me when I'm talking to MY Sasuke-kun…"

And since when did I belong to her? Toleration is different from attraction and I think I've done enough to make it apparent that I'm merely tolerating her presence as much as I'm tolerating the Jounin's laziness.

It's not that I dislike her; it's just that she doesn't understand. She won't be able to understand what true loneliness is. How it is to live without parents around to praise you whenever you pass a grade or get high marks in an exam. She doesn't understand that, how could she? She gets a full 100 on every exam she takes, and her elders undoubtedly are proud of her. So there's that little set back about the forehead… then again, what's physical appearance if not a temporary benefit?

She's too different from me. It'll never work out. However, he…

he and I are the same…

"Putting this into mind might make it easier for a skilled nin to calculate or calibrate the amount of chakra flow to his feet to be able to climb vertically positioned objects such as walls and tall trees…"

You'd think she would hold back on the complex words for the sake of the usuratonkachi…

or the mask he's wearing…

"Heh! I could do that Sakura-chan! Watch me!"

Speak of the devil. Does he ever stop smiling! No wait – does he ever smile a true smile? Yes, that would be a much more appropriate question. That grin is so fake it hurts.

I hate him. I hate that smile… if you could call it that. I hate him because he smiles, even though it hurts. He smiles even though he's in pain. What's worse is, nobody seems to notice.

Either that or nobody cares. Knowing the villagers of Konohagakure no sato, it would be the latter. Damn hypocrites…

Nobody cares that he's alone. Alone, just like me… maybe even more than me. The people of Konohagakure fawn over me while he is scorned when we really are no better off from each other…

…and yet…

In return for the glares and scowls… as payment for their apathy…

He gives them that smile. That smile that they don't deserve. Only those who care deserve that glimpse of heaven. Those people like Iruka-san, the Godaime and that Sannin…

That smile belongs to me. He should be mine.

I watch the dobe pool his chakra to his feet before running up the tallest tree he could find. Heh, he should really be saving his chakra for when we battle the rats trailing us.

He knows they're there. The mission objectives were clear: find the targets and annihilate them. Apparently, they found us. That saves us the trouble of locating them.

The Jounin tells us to stop in a clearing. Looks like he's tired of waiting for them to make the first move. It's a small group of nins who've been hired to assassinate our client. We've been employed to make sure they get killed first.

"Oi Naruto! Get down from there, you'll fall!"

No he won't. Doesn't she see how much better he's gotten after returning from his training with that perverted Sannin?

He's hanging upside down, eyes not focused on anything in particular. Something must be bothering him. It must be something big; it's not usually this noticeable. Okay, maybe I was wrong. He did fall.

His foot slips. He notices too late and he's plunging head first to earth too fast. My footsteps hit the ground in sync with the erratic beating of my heart.

I arrive just in time to break his fall. The damn dobe should stop scaring me like that. That's right; the great Uchiha Sasuke gets scared. I just don't show it. That would be showing vulnerability.

I put him on the ground as gently as I could and pause to wait for my heart to go back to beating normally. I could still hear the loud thumping in my head and turn around to hide the fact that I was flustered by that fall.

"Hn. Usuratonkachi."

He gets up in defiance to my insult. It's good to see the fire's still burning in those eyes. How odd, how could eyes as deep as the ocean be so full of burning spirit?

"Dobe…"

My words die before I could get them out of my mouth. I still can't get myself to tell him how much he means to me. Maybe I'm afraid he won't believe me.

"…don't get yourself killed."

Damn it! Is that all? Is that all I can manage for now? 'Don't get yourself killed'…

He looks disappointed, almost as if he knew what I was about to say…

"Tch. Don't worry Teme, I won't."

That's good. I guess a good way to keep him from giving up is to keep him mad at me. That way, he's motivated to go on. That way, he won't even think about taking the easy way out- death.

Then, I won't lose him the way I lost my family. He's all I have now. I look up at the sky as it begins to rain.

Suddenly our team hears two or three pairs of footsteps; it looks like the target finally decided to launch their attack. I reach into my holster to retrieve my kunai and get ready for battle.

The enemy nin spread out to take us down one by one but it's not going to be that easy. They don't know who they're up against.

But something is wrong. One of the enemy nin rushes towards my dobe and I don't think the idiot notices. He's just standing there, getting drenched in the downpour.

"Naruto!"

I hear Sakura screaming to catch his attention. Good idea, I can't go over there to defend him now, my hands are full at the moment.

"Oi! Concentrate on the mission USURATONKACHI!"

Good, that caught his attention. He sidesteps just in time to avoid getting a kunai to his heart. Unfortunately, or fortunately for the enemy, visibility in the rain is poor and he miscalculates the move. Mistakes like those are fatal for a shinobi but he manages to get no more than a shoulder wound.

I'm certain my heart stopped beating that time and then I saw nothing but red. I feel a familiar heat and suddenly I could see every movement, every attack, as if the time of their gestures was slowed down by half. My anger activated the sharingan. I didn't think it would have been necessary for this mission but since that bastard almost took my dobe from me, I guess I'll make an exemption. Now those asses are going to pay.

They're going to pay for hurting my Naruto.

I decapitate the nin who's up against me too easily and launch myself towards the one who threw the kunai at Naruto. It was brutal, yes, but he deserved a well placed chidori for even trying to damage that which is mine. I blow a hole right through his chest and he lands on the ground covered in fragments of bone and tissue. His innards splattered a few meters away and I think I hear Sakura's faint yelp after seeing how I mercilessly slaughtered the two enemies.

I manage to steal a glance at Naruto before running to aid Kakashi-sensei who seems to be fighting the captain of the other team.

He was standing there looking broken more than ever. His eyes refused to meet mine and his hands were balled into tight fists at his sides. If it weren't raining, I'd say those were tears rolling down his scarred cheeks. I've never seen him like this before… maybe I just wasn't paying as much attention as I thought I was? He doesn't acknowledge Sakura's voice as she shouts at him over the roaring of the rain. That's not a good sign, he's always had a soft spot for her.

Turns out the Jounin didn't need my help after all. I got there just in time to see him put his hand through the enemy's gut.

Sakura marches over to Naruto and drags the blond aside while I help Kakashi-sensei dispose of the bodies. Nothing must be left of the battle; it's a well known shinobi rule. She's tending to his wounds while scolding him for his irresponsibility.

To me, it didn't seem like he was listening. He looks in my direction for a brief moment and I catch a glance of stormy gray instead of the usual brilliant blue. I couldn't be certain; he broke the staring spell too suddenly. He still refused to make eye contact and looked at the bodies being destroyed instead. I had to say something, to keep him from going over the edge. I know how that feels, and it was him who saved me from losing it.

If only he knew how many times he's saved me already…

"Oi dobe! I told you not to get yourself killed!"

Still no response.

"Is he badly injured?" Kakashi-sensei asks as he gets rid of the last body.

"No he's fine."

My attention is focused on the blond who contented himself with staring down at himself. His eyes lifelessly follow the drops of his own blood and linger on the stains on the ground before they get washed away by the heavy rain fall.

I know he has his qualms about killing, but he has no choice. That is the way of the shinobi and he has to accept that if he wants to be acknowledged by others. It's kill or be killed in our world. I sense that he's going through some inner turmoil. He hasn't been silent for this long- ever. He always made sure nobody would worry about him.

After what seems like an eternity to me, he lifts his gaze up to meet mine. They've gone back to the deep cerulean hue enough to rival the clearest skies and I find it easier to breathe again.

And then, he does that thing I hate the most, he smiles. It's different somehow… when did that smile become so real? So sincere?

"I don't die that easily teme! I'm becoming hokage remember!"

Then he gets up and runs in the general direction of Konoha. Not even this downpour seems depressing now. Not even the rain could extinguish the fire that burns in him. Nothing can hamper the light he exudes. A brightness that rivals even that of the sun itself.

"Good job team. Let's go home."

A brightness that is magnified by that smile. I understand now. I realize that to be the force that draws me to him. He's my light, he shone the brightest just when I lost myself in the darkness.

Every object is attracted to every other object. I am attracted to him just as the moon and other planets are attracted to the sun.

I don't doubt it dobe. You will become great and then you could shine the same light to others. But you will soon be only mine…

I realize that I have another purpose to get stronger and it's not just to avenge my clan. It's to protect what I hold dear. Undeniably, I have been drawn into something much more intense…

You…

I will still kill Itachi. I will still avenge my clan. But now…

…but now I have a reason to come back after. I have a reason to continue living after I've done all that. Now, I have someone else to live for again.

I'm not alone anymore, and never will be again.

-Owari-

**USURATONKACHI! Now isn't that an interesting line break? **

**Kai:** Well? Redundant? Too dramatic? Hard to understand? Please do leave a review, it would help to improve my poor writing skills. Flames are welcomed as long as they include useful criticism.

**Naruto: **"…wow ttebayo."

**Sasuke: "**Still NOT that angsty! … ok maybe a little…"

**Naru:** "Hey! How come I didn't get to kick butt in this one either! NAN DATTEBAYO!"

**Sasu: **"Because it was the same thing in a different perspective dumbass!"

**Kai: "SASUKE, DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY NARU-CHAN LIKE THAT!"**

**Sasu: **"… your?"

**Kai: **"Erm… well yeah, you treat him like bleah anyway!"

**Sasu: '**Uchiha glare'

**Naru:** "Uh… you could share?"

**Sasu: **"MINE! MINE! MINE!XP "

**Naru: **"…or not…"

**Kai: **"Just please leave a review ttebayo…"


End file.
